The Wheel of Manadh
by Lathspell Stormcrow
Summary: Drabble and totally AU! If there were TVs in Imladris, and Elrond and his family could watch the Wheel of Manadh Fortune…it can only result in fun and couch potatoes for everyone! Please read and review!


The Wheel of Manadh 

**Summary: **Drabble and totally AU! If there were TVs in Imladris, and Elrond and his family could watch the Wheel of Manadh (Fortune)…it can only result in fun and couch potatoes for everyone! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one in this fic. Everyone belongs to JRR Tolkien.

**Warnings: **AU, TV, couch potatoes. :)

**A/N: **This is not the real Wheel of Fortune. It's a game _like _the Wheel of Fortune, just thought you guys should know that. :)

**Dedication: **For all those guys who've read my other story and are annoyed that I haven't been able to update yet! Argh!

--))--

"_Aaand the category for this one is…**places**…Lonora, you may start_."

"_L!_"

"_And we have one 'L' here…_" Sounds of applauds came from the television set in the House of Elrond as the elf maiden near the board of letters moved along the row of unchanged panels, and turned one of the ones at the top around until it faced the "L" that had been asked for.

"It's going to be Lothlorien." Elrohir son of Elrond spoke confidently, absently crunching on his popcorn. "Absolutely."

"Mm hm." Elladan nodded, his mouth too full to speak, but a look of boredom on his face nonetheless.

"_May we have another letter then, Lonora?_"

"_N!_"

"Two 'N's." Elrond said smoothely from where he sat on the couch behind his sons (whom were seated on the floor), seemingly reading a book and not caring about the show at all. But that was only to the outward eye.

"_And we have two 'N's here! Very good!_"

"So it _isn't _Lothlorien." Arwen sighed from where she sat in one of the armchairs near the couch where Elrond was sitting, shaking her head and taking another strawberry from the bowl on the table beside her. "What is it then?"

"Shhh!" Elrohir hissed.

"_Another letter then, Lonora?_"

"A." Elrond put in simply.

"_A!_"

"Three 'A's." The elf lord said again.

"_And there are three 'A's! You are doing very well, Lonora!_"

"Ada, you're cheating!" Elladan immediately spoke up, chucking a piece of popcorn at the book his father was holding in front of his face.

"No foresight!" Estel insisted as well, also throwing a piece of popcorn at the book, but all he got in return was a deep chuckle from the elf holding the piece of reading material.

"_All right now, Lonora, let's see if you can keep this strike up. May we have another letter?_"

"_M!"_

The buzzer croaked on the TV, making everyone in the living room jump just slightly at the noise of it.

"_No, I'm afraid there is no M. But you still came out at three gold bars, Lonora! Congratulations!_"

"What kind of place _is _that anyway!" Elladan said in disbelief, pointing at the television as if it were responsible for all earthly crimes while reaching over absently with his other hand to dig in the popcorn bowl. "Balahnaranaran?"

"No, that has _six _'A's, Elladan." Elrond's voice came patiently from behind the book once more.

"Well, what about Tamalatin?" Estel suggested, pushing a piece of popcorn in his mouth and watching as the next contestant stepped up on the television. "That has three 'A's."

"But only one 'N'." Elrond replied as smoothely as ever.

"_All right then Berodan! Do you have a letter to guess for us_?"

"_H!_"

"One 'H'." Came Elrond's voice once more.

"Ada!" His three sons hissed at him.

"_One 'H'! Excellent!_" Applauding sounded again as the elf maiden walked forward once more to switch the letter around. "_Let's ask for another one!_"

"_R!_"

"One—"

"SHHHH!"

"_One 'R'! Fantastic!_" The letter was switched again, and this time Arwen immediately sat up upon sight of the word forming before them.

"Lorahanna!" She said quickly, smiling as she pointed to the TV and gave her lap an excited little pat as she did so. "I was reading about that just a few days ago. It's a beautiful place just East of here that—"

"Brag, brag, brag…" Elladan muttered, earning himself a strawberry in the back of his head afterward. "ArWEN!"

"Hush." Elrond said, his voice more stern now as he peered over the edge of his book and frowned at his eldest son. "Do not yell at your sister."

Arwen gave her brother a satisfied look and swung her legs back up on the chair, looking at the TV with perfect innocence that made Elladan pick up a handful of popcorn very dangerously in his left hand, and was barely stopped from throwing it by Estel's hiss of warning.

"_I would like the solve the puzzle now!_" Beroden's voice was speaking on the screen again.

"_All right, thirty seconds and counting! Go on and guess!_"

"_Lorahanna!_"

"_And Lorahanna **is** the answer!_" Music and cheers errupted on the television as the rest of the letters were turned on the word, and the name of place stood proud and shining for all to see. "_The gold comes your way Beroden! Excellent work! And thanks to all the other contestants for attending today! Marvelous!_"

"That _cannot _be it!" Elrohir breathed, looking at the screen incredelously as the credits began to stream up before their eyes. "They only did _four _this time!"

"Well, it was long enough to allow you finish off five bowls of popcorn, so I would recommend not complaining." Elrond said as he stood up from the couch, putting his book aside and starting to gather up the empty bowls around the room. "Menela is going to be very displeased when you all will not be hungry for dinner, tonight…"

"But I _am _still hungry!" Elladan insisted, frowning up at his father as he took the bowls and began to walk out of the room.

"Does this mean we can have more popcorn!" Elrohir asked eagerly.

"_No_." Elrond's very insistant answer came from the hallway outside of the room.

"_No! No! Norescon is the 'NO' answer YOU'VE been waiting for!_" The children of Elrond's heads all turned in annoyance and the commercial that had now come up on the TV screen. Another advertisement for those loan offers… "_Contact us now, and we'll give you a free trial starting the 9th of July!_ _Not to mention all the interest and activities between the—"_

Estel clicked off the TV with one press of the remote, rolling his eyes and standing up a moment later to go off and start the search for the flat, black stone used for sharpening his sword all over again, as he had never managed to find it before the Wheel of Manadh had started. "Salespeople."

The End 

--))--

**Like I said! Totally drabble! But I would SO appreciate any reviews you might care to leave me! Keeps me writing and keeps the plotbunnies coming! You guys are all the coolest! **


End file.
